Coups de Soleil
by Shakes et Meanne
Summary: Soyez à la mode sur la plage cet été : suivez leurs conseils ! One-shot


Coups de Soleil 

Scribouilleuses : Shakes Kinder Pinguy et Meanne77

Mails : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com ; meanne77@noos.fr 

Couples : 2+1+2 mention de D+R+D 

Genre : Insolation 

Rating : PG 

Résumé : En faut-il vraiment un ? 

Disclaimer : Lisez la fic et vous comprendrez qu'ils ne nous appartiennent pas !

Dédicacée spécialement à Kino-chan qui craignait que l'on s'inspire l'une l'autre… 

Duo : Et vous appelez ça de l'inspiration ? -_-

Coups de Soleil 

_ Hey Hee-chan ! Tu veux que je t'étale de la crème dans le dos ?

Heero prit le temps de considérer la proposition. Il était persuadé que Duo en profiterait outrageusement pour le peloter sans vergogne, et Heero n'aimait pas particulièrement s'exhiber en public.

_ Il faut entretenir ton bronzage ! ajouta avec le plus grand sérieux du monde Duo, la bouteille de crème solaire déjà prête à l'emploi. 

D'un autre côté, Duo venait aussi de marquer un point : Heero n'avait aucune envie d'attraper un coup de soleil…

_ Hn, répondit-il donc.

Il fut gratifié en retour par un immense sourire.

Heero s'allongea sur le ventre et la seconde d'après, Duo se trouva assis à califourchon sur ses reins. Heero réprima une soudaine rougeur puis ferma les yeux. Puisque Duo allait le tripoter de toute façon, autant en profiter pleinement…

Duo Maxwell ne se lassait pas d'admirer son œuvre. Ah qu'il était beau son Hee-chan ! Surtout depuis qu'il arborait ce joli bronzage doré. Et surtout, surtout depuis qu'il laissait à Duo le soin de lui passer à sa guise de la crème sur le corps.

Après avoir tartiné les moindres recoins du dos d'Hee-chan d'un massage expert et avoir vérifié que le dit Hee-chan s'était bien endormi, Duo sortit de son sac les accessoires indispensables à l'entretient parfait du bronzage de son amant parfait.   
_Son_ amant, insista-t-il mentalement en plaçant avec précaution les morceaux de plastique sur l'étendue de peau qui s'offrait à lui. Puis, prenant un peu de recul, il contempla avec satisfaction le fruit de son travail minutieux. Sur le dos d'Heero s'étalaient en grandes lettres les mots suivants : « PROPRIETE DE DUO MAXWELL ».

Radieux, Duo laissa le soleil faire son œuvre. Il a-do-rait entretenir le bronzage en pochoir d'Hee-chan ! 

***

Heero jeta un coup d'œil de biais à Duo. Le regard brillant et l'air d'excellente humeur, ce dernier arborait un tee-shirt blanc qui annonçait à tout le monde dans une large écriture noire : « DUO MAXWELL, C'EST **MOI **! » 

Duo se comportait bizarrement ces derniers temps. Son amant, d'habitude d'une possessivité presque maladive, insistait lourdement depuis quelques jours pour qu'Heero se promène torse nu. 

« C'est bon pour ton bronzage, Hee-chan ! » disait-il. 

Hn. Quand il pensait qu'à leur arrivée ici, Duo l'avait presque forcé à aller sur la plage engoncé dans un col roulé emprunté à Trowa ! 

D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, Duo n'était pas le seul à se comporter étrangement. Trowa était sujet à un tic : à chaque fois qu'Heero passait devant lui, le grand brun se mordait la lèvre si fort qu'à ce rythme, il finirait par se blesser WuFei affichait constamment un petit sourire moqueur, et Quatre avait tendance à recracher son thé régulièrement. S'il n'aimait pas cet arôme, il ferait mieux d'en changer plutôt que de s'obstiner à le boire…

Ou alors, le soleil leur avait tous tapé sur la tête.

C'était sûrement ça, oui. 

***

Duo prit un air affolé lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, Relena et Dorothy, venues les rejoindre, tombèrent en arrêt face au dos d'Heero. 

_ Ma…magnifique bronzage, réussit à dire la première. Très réussi. Tu t'es fait ça tout seul ? 

Duo grimaça en faisant de grands signes. Si Heero se rendait compte de quoique ce soit, il était mort ! Plus que mort ! Heero lui interdirait l'accès à leur chambre pendant au moins deux jours ! 

Le sourire fin de Dorothy s'accentua. 

_ Il te faudrait le même, Lena, déclara-t-elle. A quelques modifications près, bien sûr…

Relena, oubliant un instant qu'elle était non-violente, lui envoya son coude dans les côtes, sous le regard confus d'Heero. 

Apparemment, le soleil n'avait pas perturbé que les autres pilotes. 

***

Heero s'étira et sortit de la douche, des gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur son torse. [1] Il attrapa une serviette et commença à se sécher. Il avait pris une longue douche, oubliant que les autres, réunis dans le salon, n'attendaient plus que lui pour sortir. 

Tournant la tête pour attraper ses vêtements, il se figea en apercevant le reflet de son dos dans le miroir. Avec incrédulité, il déchiffra l'inscription qui ornait son bronzage. « P…Pro…propriété de… »

Heero s'interrompit et prit une grande inspiration. 

Ils allaient manger du Shinigami grillé, ce soir…

Heero pénétra dans le salon d'une manière solennelle, les mains jointes face à lui. Parcourant ses compagnons du regard afin d'attirer leur attention, il attendit qu'ils se tournent vers lui pour déclarer d'une voix presque triste : 

« Mes très chers frères, mes très chères sœurs, nous sommes réunis ici et en ce jour pour pleurer la mort imminente de l'un des nôtres. »

Les six jeunes gens s'entreregardèrent avec perplexité. Heero, impassible, fixa alors Duo. 

_ Nous regretterons infiniment Duo Maxwell. Il fut un bon pilote, un bon amant, mais malheureusement, nul n'est à l'abris d'une erreur fatale. 

Un « gloups » se fit entendre. 

_ Euh, Hee-chan, je peux tout expliquer…commença Duo, affolé, alors que les autres retenaient avec difficulté leur hilarité. 

_ Il restera dans mon cœur et vos mémoires comme quelqu'un d'enjoué, aimant la vie, malgré quelques tendances suicidaires inexpliquées…

_ Mais Hee-chan, c'était pour ton bien ! 

_ Shakes disait ça aussi. 

_ Mais c'était pour qu'on te laisse tranquille sur la plage ! Que les autres arrêtent de te courir après ! ajouta Duo avec désespoir. 

Heero haussa un sourcil.   
_ Et si j'avais envie de me faire courir après ? 

_ Mais Hee-chan, y'a que moi qu'ai le droit !

_ Une dernière volonté ? demanda Heero, inflexible. 

Les autres s'écartèrent prudemment. 

_ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour être pardonné ? supplia Duo. 

_ Accepte ta punition comme un homme. 

_ Tout ce que tu veux ! fit Duo avec ferveur, soulagé de voir apparaître une issue de secours.

La sentence tomba. 

_ Canapé pendant trois semaines. 

_ QUOI ?! s'écria-t-il, horrifié à une telle perspective. Mais tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?? Je croyais que tu avais juré de ne plus jamais tuer !! Demande-moi n'importe quoi, mais pas ça !!! 

Heero, magnanime, réfléchit un instant avant qu'un sourire sadique n'apparaisse au coin de ses lèvres. 

_ Tu pourrais aussi te faire tatouer sur le front « Propriété de Heero Yuy ». 

_ Et t'appelles ça une alternative ?! 

Comprenant devant l'air intraitable de son amant qu'il ne fléchirait pas, Duo tenta de négocier un compromis. 

_ Au henné ? 

Le lendemain, sur la plage, on pouvait admirer un couple de magnifiques jeunes gens. L'un d'eux, natté, présentait sur son front un superbe tatouage brun déclarant à qui pouvait le voir qu'il était la « propriété de Heero Yuy. » A ses côtés, le second se pavanait dans un tee-shirt noir, portant en grandes lettres blanches l'inscription suivante : « HEERO YUY, C'EST **MOI** ». 

OWARI ! 

[1] Shakes, perplexe, quoique bavant : Meanne, ce détail est-il vraiment nécessaire ? 

M77, enthousiaste : Tout à fait ! C'est pour le réalisme de la scène !

Shakes : Piske tu le dis…


End file.
